Supermassive Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Supermassive Galaxy is a galaxy of World 4 in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. Supermassive Galaxy depicts many common Mario enemies and elements at an extraordinary size. Some include Piranha Plants, Lumas, coins and Platforms. The concept can be compared to that of Giant Land from Super Mario Bros. 3 or the 'huge' part of Tiny-Huge Island in Super Mario 64, in which enemies, blocks, and other objects were also giant compared to Mario himself. Mario can traversing across giant Warp Pipes and Blocks. Mario can use the drill to attack the giant enemies here. Many enemies here include Grand Goombas, Grand Paragoombas, Piranhacus Gigantici, Mega Wigglers and Super Thwomps. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet is an area made of Brick Blocks. A giant Luma is found on it. Mario will encounter several giant enemies such as Grand Goombas, Giant Piranha Plants and Thwomps. Most of them are invincible. The Comet Medal can be found near one of the giant Goombas. There is also a giant Warp Pipe serving as an elevator and a giant Coin which Mario can do a Wall Kick on it to process. The Launch Star can be found near two Thwomps. Giant Koopas Planet This circle-shaped planet is the second planet Mario visits. It has three giant Gargantua Koopa Troopas walking around it. Mario must use the Spin Drill found on it to defeat them. Mario's battle strategy against them is similar to Raphael the Raven's battle in Yoshi's Island. On this planet, Mario can jump repeatedly on any Gargantua Koopa Troopa until it starts giving him an endless supply of extra lives. It looks similar to the planet in the Spin-Dig Galaxy where Mario fought Digga-Leg. Giant Warp Pipe Planet This planet is not accessed, but Mario flies inside of it when using a Launch Star. There are Star Bits in the walls. Giant Star Chips Planet Like the first one, this planet is made of giant Brick Blocks, however, the first path is possibly made of Star Chips. Another giant Luma is seen here, as well as Grand Goombas, Piranhacus Gigantici and Grand Paragoombas. At the end of the planet, there is a series of yellow moving platforms. They will disappear as time progresses, so the plumber has to jump on them in time. Flower Planet When Mario lands on this planet, it'll be just a simple grassy planet. However, when he walks around it, flowers will start to grow up. When flowers surrender all of the planet, a vine will grow up making Mario able to reach the Power Star and complete the secret star mission, In Full Bloom Stone Tube Planet This planet is shaped like a cylinder made of stones. It serves as the final planet for the most of the missions. This planet is inhabited by big Wigglers, the last two running angrily. Mario can get past them by using his Long Jump. The Power Star for Huge Trouble With Big Wigglers is located on top of a pole at the end of this planet. Stars (Missions) Huge Trouble with big Wigglers To get this Power Star, Mario must make his way to the Stone Planet. To do so, he has to get past the giant enemies in the first planet and use the Launch Star near the two giant Thwomps. On the next planet, he has to use the Spin Drill to defeat the giant Koopa Troopas to make a Launch Star appear. After using it, the plumber will find himself on the Yellow Platforms Planet. Here, he has to get past the giant Piranha Plants until he reaches an area full of yellow moving platforms. The platforms will disappear as time progresses, so he has to make his way to the Launch Star carefully. On the next planet, he only has to take the Launch Star in this mission. After using it, he'll get to the final planet. Here, he has to use a Long Jump and get past the big Wigglers. The Power Star is found at the end of the planet. Big Wiggler's Speed Run Mario/Luigi has to do the same thing as the first mission. Only, he must get to the Power Star within three minutes. In Full Bloom Mario has to play the first mission, only, when he gets to the Flower Planet. He has to walk around it to make flowers grow up. When all the planet is surrendered by flowers, a vine will grow up allowing Mario to get the Power Star. Green Star 1 This green star is located on the first planet. Mario has to do a triple jump from the giant coin to get it. Green Star 2 This one is located below one of the Brick Blocks found where the Thwomps are falling. Mario has to fall carefully to get it. If he misses the star, he'll lose a life and he must restart from the beginning. Green Star 3 This star is located on the Giant Koopas' Planet. Mario has to jump high to reach it or, jump on one of the Giant Koopas and bounce up to the green star.